The Road Not taken
by dwelling in my dreams
Summary: After the epilogue Harry sees a familiar face. One he vowed to forget. This sends him spurring back into the "Other Life " of the chosen one. Who is this mysterious figure who threatens to bring down all the happiness and the walls of security that Harry built around himself? Every Rose has its thorn, and every moon has a dark side.


**_I dont own Harry Potter or any such characters from the book. All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling (the woman who made our awesome childhood)_**

**PROLOGUE **

**Friday, September 1, 2017.**

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move,and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

The words "All was well" were thought too soon

As the **Golden** Trio headed back, Harry felt his chest constrict. He looked up to see a familiar pair of dark brown eyes. With her shiny black hair and unfathomable expression that gave nothing away, she looked on, giving him a small smile.

That one smile had so many hidden emotions swirling in it. The first being regret, pain, agony and happiness all at the same time.

Harry felt a wave of resentment and anger wash over him as he looked back at her.

Why did she have to show herself now? After all these years he finally moved on from her and the beautiful memories that he shared with her.

The sting of betrayal passed on but he never saw her again, no matter how much he looked.

He smiled at the irony. In one of the moment of his "happily ever after" that he strove to rebuild after she destroyed the dream castles they built together he had to see the same face which haunted him all these years.

_"__Promise me you'll never leave me Maya." Whispered Harry as he hugged her fiercely. They were near the lake in the Forbidden Forest. No one to witness them but the withering leaves that ran along during autumn. _

_A tear fell from the maiden's eyes. Her light brown complexion hiding all the blood that flew into her face. "I promise Harry. I will never leave you unless you ask me to go."_

_Harry let go and kissed her forehead lightly "That will never happen Maya. You are my soulmate. No force on heaven or earth could make me leave you. You are mine through life and death. I would walk through the face of death with a smile if it means keeping you by my side."_

_She gave a watery chuckle and smiled. "Looks like we are in this together then forever."_

He felt a sudden slap on his back bringing him back to reality. "What happened mate?" said the redhead in front of him." You totally lost it there. I have been calling you for the last minute."

"Fancy a chocolate frog for old times sake?" said Ron.

"Oh for goodness sake," Hermionie complained "I thought you've grown up. It's time you outgrew all these childhood frivolities. You are setting a bad example for the children Ronald."

"Lighten up Mionie. There's a reason I shipped them all off to Hogwarts. Plus I haven't seen myself in a card for ages. "

Ginny and Hermionie giggled at this.

"I'll just be back. You guys go on without me" said Harry.

"Where are you going ?" said Ginny.

"I have to go to the men's room." Harry said awkwardly.

"We'll be over at that booth when you return. I'll save some goodies for you." Said Ron.

Harry fastened his pace to where he had last seen Maya. He rushed to see that she had disappeared again. He felt his heart sink. He felt guilty at the fact her presence still made him feel this way even after so many years. He loved Ginny, no doubt. But no one had been able to take her place in his heart. So many unanswered questions, he was yet to get a closure from the flames that kindled their hearts all those years ago. He looked around desperately for the face that haunted his heart. She had abandoned him again by reawakening all those dormant feelings within.

...

Later that night, he retired to his room early. Ginny had gone out to visit Bill and Fleur's party. Harry pretended to feel ill. He took out an ordinary muggle scrapbook. It looked like nothing of importance but one it had meant the world to "The Chosen One". As he opened the first page, scrabbles of children's writing can been. Scrabbles of an untidy writings can be seen all over. The truly horrible drawing of an unruly unicorn can be seen. Although it looked more like a chicken than an unicorn, to plain eyes. Harry still remembered the bruise he got at pointing out the obvious difference. The once white pages were wrinkles and yellow having outlived the hurdles of time. Most trinkets as such from one's childhood are usually lost or thrown away. Harry could never find it in himself to let go of these memories.

As he turned over the pages, he lightly traced the outline of an old and still picture in black and white. It showed two children in the park. One boy with a messy hair and oversized clothes hanging off him like an elephant skin, beside him a girl with two ponies dressed in a frock. Her round face looked visibly upset at the mud stain in her new and pretty frock.

Maya's sister thought it would be funny to take the picture during her tantrums. Harry had just been an onlooker at the time feeling an obvious distaste towards the girl. He still smirked at the thought.

He was glutton for punishment. Why was he forcing himself to go through this painful ritual that only brought back memories of happiness and bucket of isolation accompanying them? The answer was still unknown, an answer he didn't figure out these 18 years.

He loved Ginny and his children more than anything in the world. However he could not stop the ghouls of his past infiltrate the present, considering she had been the essence of his existence for first 19 years of his life. How could you forget the one you loved so dearly that you were ready to take down the world for her?

He had been harsh and enraged but he never expected her to leave. That added to the list of her crimes. _"She broke her promise." _he thought to himself. She said she would be with me no matter what.

He turned the pages and went down the memory lane. As much as he didn't want to, he began reliving his time with Maya,in the Muggle way.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue on the following plotline.**


End file.
